sulphur_winterfandomcom-20200214-history
Pantheon
Unlike most of the Southern part of the Ereb Continent, the monotheist Shining Path (which has formed the basis of the calendar) is not significant in the Trakorian Empire. While there is certainly a small church in Tricilve on Paratorna and Frimbolve Olvie in Saphyna, these are mostly visited by foreign sailors and traders visiting the empire. Instead, polytheism is dominant on the Trakorian realm. The following Pantheon is the most popular: * Tiamat: the Ur goddess. Shamash: The harsh god of truth. This deity is primarily worshipped in the Holy Kishate on Palamux, though there are smaller monastic orders and sects devoted to the god. Shamash is represented by the sun (which is also used by the worshippers of the Shining Path who invoke Etin, the Only god). The holy symbols include the circle, the clear crystal and the drop of water and priests wear brown, white and black. The Nomona Verdica, “the scrolls of truth”, are the holy texts. The worshippers are seen as extremely boring, so it’s not a very popular god on Paratorna or Saphyna, but Kishati church and the god is respected. The eternally darkened island of Stegos is a potent reminder of his power. Enki: god of sweet water and wisdom Enki is a sort of fertility god, as sweet water is the key to fertile lands, but this fertility is more connected to creativity than procreation. Enki is also the god of old age and protector of traditions. The main temple of Enki worship is in Frimbolve Olvi on Saphyna, but temples can also be found in all major cities. Inashtar: Goddess of fire, war and unbridled lust She is the daughter of Enki and protector of Trinsmyra and very popular there. Great bonfires, wild music, dance, orgies and combat is held in her honour. There is no organized religion, but every woman is said to have more or less of her essence, called Inashavi. Thus, women have a strong position on Trinsmyra. Her symbols are the dove with a hawk’s head or the bugle with harp strings. She’s often depicted as a stunningly beautiful woman with spear and some armour, surrounded by fire. Anxalis: The queen of the ocean depth She is a whimsical goddess but constantly invoked. Every coastal village has a shrine where people pray and give sacrifice for a safe voyage over the waves. Village elders or teachers often act as her priests. The ambaquamonks travel constantly between the islands and are given free passage to do so, but are expected to bless crafts or tools where they go. = Trocuspa: Master of the Martial Arts = The warrior god is inherited from the Jorpagnan Empire on the continent and is prophesied to recruit a massive army for the final battle against Tiamat’s hordes at the end of time. Only those who achieve complete martial arts mastery will qualify for that army. The oak, the stone and seed are his symbols, each signifying the principles an apprentice must master through the Bansika, the path of the warrior. This path is taught in only two temples in all of Ereb Altor, one on Bhannavil off Palamux, and the other in a temple on Marjura. = Ereshkigal: Goddess of the death realm = She is Inashtar’s sister and rules over the dead. But she is not death as such, just the ruler of dead souls. Worshipping her is taboo on the islands. There are no priests devoted to her, and funerals are officiated by priests for other gods. Indeed, in most texts that mention her in some way, her name is simply implied by leaving an empty space in the line. = Ezgela: Goddess of the sky = A minor goddess, as mostly only zepelondcrews and weather witches pray to her. = Luvena: Goddess of the moon = Aside from in Kargom and Klagga on Palamux, where she is celebrated, other Trakorians tend to try to just appease her, rather than worship her. She is associated with the goddess of disease and slow, creeping death. Luvena worshippers are believed to engage in human sacrifice. There is also an aspect of Luvena where she is seen as the protector of women, focused on power and witch craft. That aspect has adherents everywhere, but always hidden from view. = Marduk: Lord of storms = This god does not see much open worship, or organized religion, but has still been important for the partheon, as he helped creating the world by cleaving Tiamat in twain. Both sailors and peasants try to appease him, for obvious reasons, and he is said to have a host of lesser wind spirits at his beck and call. * Kastyke: Goddess of wealth, guardian of prosperity = Ranz: the voice of the ancient rocks = At the mountain of Ranz on Paratorna, a monastic order has gathered. The monks devote their lives to sitting in the mountain’s caves to listen to it speak. They develop almost super human patience, as they claim that hearing a single syllable can take decades. The leader is known as Peatro Petralba, “Father of the White Cliff”, and he collects the monks’ findings in a great volume known as Vox Ranzina, the “Voice of Ranz”. = The Rejoicers: the liberating power of madness = Alledgely, the Rejoicer Order was founded in Krindemaar on Saphyna. Nobody of sound mind joins it. Rather, people are converted to it by thinking about it or its deity or being in close proximity, speaking to or interacting with its members, who are easily identifiable. They are all stark, raving, mad, babbling incoherently (at least it’s inconsistent for any one of sound mind) and remove all their hair, except for five tassels, one of over each ear, one on top of the head, one in the neck and one if the forehead. They laugh at just about everything and often dress in some simple cloth that gets adorned by whatever strikes their fancy - fish heads, a broken wheel, some grass...glab skeryun will go boppi in the snoggler if there is no one to tie down the feet to the hands, because otherwise the snafu will click. HAHAHAHAH!